1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to backrest support structures for the driver of a motorcycle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
On long-distance motorcycle rides, the comfort of the driver is an important concern. Backrests have been used for support of the driver's back and shoulders to reduce fatigue and discomfort. It is also important that the backrest be pivotable to a forward position so that a passenger can mount and dismount the vehicle easily.
Present designs utilize support structures in which the rearward movement of the support bar, when the driver leans against the backrest, is stopped when a portion of the support bar comes into contact with a mechanical stop. This arrangement presents a dangerous situation in that clothing, fingers, etc., can easily be caught between the bar and the mechanical stop and crushed by the large amount of force exerted when the driver reclines against the backrest.